Monument High
by winniefrodo
Summary: This is the story of a team from a school not seen in a game. It contains original characters and will hopefully get better as it continues.


_Authors note: This is based a year after the football frontier international. It is set in a school called Monument High, which was knocked out of the football frontier tournament by royal academy in the original game. I will be using the dub names as those are the games I played. It should eventually chronicle the three years afterward the football frontier international. This is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated. With that let us start_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

John Prince

John Prince, a boy with dark brown hair and eyes, was sitting across from the deputy principal Mr Hopkins, as he liked to be called, was admonishing John who looked bored and unfocused.

"Now John", he was saying in his slow monotonous voice "It has come to my attention that you are not part of any club here at Monument Academy." John slowly raised one eyebrow intrigued. The deputy principal, a round greying man, continued regardless "We at the school would very must appreciate if you were to join the football club as the manager."

If John's eyebrow was raised before it was in orbit now "Why, I haven't played football since I was eight", he said, regaining his composure.

Mr Hopkins explained counting the reasons off on his hand as he spoke "First, you have an excellent mind and extraordinary tactical acumen," he continued "Second you're the only person not in a club and third the last manager just quit and we need a new manager as soon as possible."

"And if I refuse?" John said.

He was cut off by the vice principal "It was a rhetorical question" he said, with a surprising assertiveness and in a way that allowed no questions to be asked.

"Fine, give me 24 hours" he said before storming out of the office fuming at the perceived injustice of it all.

24 hours later

John held his head in his hands. Assembled before him were eleven players that he could not exactly describe. They were all dressed in the white kit with a red trim, that was the colours of his school. The player in the purple and white goalkeeper's uniform, wore a huge black cloak that obscured his face. "Right" he said "I want a list of all the players and their positions.

Soon he had a complete list:

Goalkeeper: Vladimir Karstev " Cape" Defender: Edward Longshanks "Longshanks" Defender: George Steele "Steele" Defender: Louis Louencouer "Louencour" Defender: Jason Argo "Jason" Midfielder: Robin Hatter "Robin" Midfielder: Victor Emmanuel "Emmanuel" Midfielder: Archie Zeru "Zeru" Midfielder: Thomas Ajax "Ajax" Striker: Tom Mordred "Mordred" Striker: Seth Walker "Seth"

Longshanks, Jason and Louencour were taller than most of the team, Steele was a giant giants compared to the rest and Seth and Zeru were smaller than the rest of the team "Are there any assistant managers?" he asked.

He was met with a mixture of the team either shrugging or shaking their heads. With that, he turned around from the football pitch, in front of the school. The first person who walked past, a red haired girl, he walked up to.

"What's your name?" he inquired.

"Joanne" she responded looking surprised, at the near complete stranger who approached her.

"Right, Joanne" he continued "How would you like to be the assistant manager of the football club? Before you ask I'm the manager. Your job will entail helping me with strategy and collecting information, on opposing teams and taking any problems the team may have, with me."

"Yes" she replied, clearly surprised by the sudden invitation. She continued "I would have to quit the drama society but …"

"Good, see you tomorrow" he said, not letting her finish. Turning back to the team, who were all slightly agape at what had just happened, before continuing "Right team lets go. Let's see what you can do" he paused, in an attempt to create tension, before continuing in a friendly match. Five a side with rotating substitutions."

The teams looked like this:

Goalkeeper: Cape Goalkeeper: Jason Defender: Louencour Defender: Longshanks Defender: Steele Midfielder: Zeru Midfielder: Emmanuel Midfielder: Ajax Striker: Seth Substitute: Robin Striker: Mordred

As the match started John was taking notes down on his clipboard. The ball started in the middle of the pitch. Zeru was the first one to reach the ball with blinding speed and passed back to Longshanks, who in turn passed to Ajax. He tried to take a long shot at goal which Cape stopped with ease. Cape kicked the ball down the field to Emmanuel who passed the ball across the goalkeeper to Seth who easily tapped the ball into the net. Robin replaced Emmanuel. The match restarted with Zeru again stealing the ball and again passed to Longshanks who ran up the pitch with surprising speed before seeing Mordred who was just able to edge the ball around Cape to score. Emmanuel replaced Ajax. The match started again with Zeru again taking the ball and attempted to pass to Longshanks but it was intercepted by Seth, who was able to bring the ball to the box. He was stopped by Longshanks who with another surprising burst of speed intercepted the shot. He passed to Zeru who sprinted up the field and attempted to shoot but the ball was edged away by Cape, who oddly used his titular cape. Cape passed the ball up the field to Steele who viscously pushed away Zeru when he came to tackle him. Steele then passed to Louencour who took the ball around Ajax. John blew the whistle. The match finished 1-1, a tie.

"Right, trainings over" he shouted taking down notes on his clipboard. He had a lot of work to do if the team were to do any good in the upcoming football frontier tournament but yet he felt a smile creep across his face, this could get interesting.


End file.
